conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Desert of the Sun
The Kingdom of Farieyop or The Desert of the Sun is located on the eastern portion of Epitomia. On this place is where the Sword of Pynroque, one of the Epitomian artifacts, lies. Geography The Desert of the Sun has a landmass of 3,036,777 square kilometres. To its upper right side is the Mountains of the Grass and to its lower right side is the Sea of Lacrima. To its left is the country of Japan. Though it lies far from the equator, the magical world of Farieya remains a desert. Although it is a desert, it is abundant of water because of the vast number of oasis in the area. Located at its center is the Oasis of Kredol which gives strength to any weary traveler. There are other four oases that is located on each corner of the place. It is divided into six cities, namely: Draconia (capital), Hellicoast, Pyria, Inferium, Karaiu, and Ahpoi. This place is famous for its crystal sand where the nearly-indestructible metallic element Danzarium is developed. Races The Desert of the Sun is mainly occupied by two races, the Sapiens which are the Farieyans and the Salamandrakes. The Farieyans are of Asian and Australian ancestry and their native language is Faria. These people are highly-skilled in craftsmanship and are highly industrious. But they are also known for their hot-temperedness. So many merchants travel across the desert to trade with blacksmiths. But only few are successful in their trade for Farieyans are not easy to please. The Salamandrakes are group of spirits of fire and possess its power. They are so powerful that they could burn anything into ashes except for the Farieyans. For the Farieyans possess the divine protection that shielded them from any powers of non-Sapiens. Their true form resembles a simple ball of fire except that the ball has eyes and mouth. They could also assume a human form but it is covered with fire. They live mainly beneath the sand. Politics This place is governed by a king, thus, it has constitutional monarchy as its government. A king is chosen through the Fire Baptism Rite done by a kanafani, a Farieyan priest. This rite is open to all valiant warriors of Farieyop. The spirit-god Pynroque will choose the rightful among them by casting fires upon the contender. This fire only consumes those who are unpure in heart. Those who are greedy and are weak in faith are all consumed up. Only the person that has bravery in his heart would resist the fire and be declared as king. History King Pyrio was the first monarch who ruled the kingdom of Farieyop during circa 1-12. He was said to be a direct descendant of the spirit-god Pynroque. But he was a tyrant ruler. He seemed to enjoy changing laws at all times to punish those persons that he hated. Because of this, a young merchant called Andros together with his followers organized a revolt and later ousted King Pyrio. Andros eventually succeeded the first king and ruled Farieyop for 25 peaceful years (circa 13-37). Crushdfm 05:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Category:Epitomia